New Year's Eve
by Miss McCarty Salvatore
Summary: Emmett e Rosalie passam a passagem de ano novo juntos! E a noite promete aquecer um pouco


_**Nome: **__**New Year's Eve**__** (Noite Ano Novo)**_

_**Tamanho: Short-fic**_

_**N.A: Essa Fic pode conter partes impróprias para menores de 12. **_

_**PDV Rosalie**_

Era véspera de ano novo e não fazia a menor ideia do que vestir nesta noite.

Emmett me convidara para passar a noite com ele e como sempre seria maravilhoso.

'O que terá planeado Emmett para esta noite tão especial?'

Meu coração palpitava só de pensar em todas as probabilidades.

Faltavam apenas algumas horas para a passagem de ano e Emmett Cullen ainda não tinha chegado.

'O que eu vou vestir? - Pensei em voz alta. '

Comecei a desdobrar todas as minhas peças de roupa, uma a uma e colocando-as em frente do meu corpo para ver qual delas me ficava melhor.

Apesar de eu me achar linda, nessa noite sentia que as peças de roupa me ficavam mal.

'Nossa! Emmett deve estar chegando e eu ainda não tenho nada para vestir. Pensa Rose, pensa. - Continuava pensando em que vestir, mas nada surgia na minha mente.'

Nenhuma ideia vinha a minha cabeça e mais uma hora se tinha passado. Eu continuava ali em frente ao espelho, sem saber o que vestir.

Então me lembrei de telefonar a Alice para me ajudar a escolher o que vestir.

Mas antes de pegar o telemóvel, este já estava a tocar. Deveria ser Alice, ela já devia ter previsto que eu iria ligar para ela.

Peguei meu telemóvel que estava por debaixo da minha imensa roupa que estava espalhada pela minha cama.

'-Estou? - Disse eu. '

'-Oi Rose! Você deveria usar seu vestido vermelho sem alças. É muito mais prático. - Respondeu Alice do outro lado.'

'-Prático? - Perguntei sem saber a que Alice se queria referir.'

Alice não me respondeu.

'-Sim. Depois verá! Tenho de desligar. Tem 30 minutos para se vestir e aprontar. Um beijo. Se divirta. Feliz Ano Novo. - Disse apressadamente.'

'-Brigado Alice. Feliz Ano Novo. Retorqui.'

Desliguei o telemóvel, pensando nas palavras de Alice, me esquecendo completamente de que tinha apenas trinta minutos para me aprontar.

Uma coisa que seria complicado para mim, mas tinha que tentar.

Atirei o telemóvel para cima da cama novamente e comecei a procurar o meu vestido por todo o lado.

Não o encontrava em lado nenhum. Até que me lembrei que o tinha deixado dentro do armário do outro quarto, da minha casa.

Fui a correr para lá, deixando cada peça de roupa que eu tinha vestida espalhada pelo chão.

Depois de já me ter vestido, corria para a casa de banho, com esperança de conseguir maquilhar-me a tempo.

Faltavam apenas 15 minutos para Emmett chegar a minha casa.

_(N/A: Sim Rosalie já vive sozinha =))_

Minha maquilhagem era fraca nos olhos e nas maçãs do rosto, mas meus lábios tinham um tom vermelho muito forte.

A maquilhagem já estava pronta. Agora só faltava passar o meu perfume mais caro e meter um conjunto de colar/brincos a condizer com o meu vestido de seda vermelho.

Mais uma corrida desesperante até ao meu quarto. Já estava exausta.

Consegui terminar em 10 minutos.

'É melhor passar desodorizante - pensei olhando em volta para o procurar '

Ding-Dong

Ouvi a campainha da porta de entrada soar.

Meu coração bateu mais forte ainda e desatei a descer as escadas a correr.

Respirei fundo e abrir a porta delicadamente.

Emmett estava lá, lindo de morrer.

Trazia vestido um smoking preto com uma gravata vermelha escura, quase cor de vinho.

Seu cabelo estava molhado o que o tornava ainda mais sexy e seus olhos brilhavam como nunca.

_**PDV Emmett**_

Rosalie estava magnífica, como sempre.

Seu cabelo estava solto deixando seus caracóis se moverem a cada passo que dava. Seu vestido vermelho deixava acentuar suas curvas perfeitas.

'-Olá ursinha! Você está linda. Aliás, como sempre está! - Disse sorrindo para Rosalie.'

'-Obrigado pompom! Você também está muito deslumbrante! - Respondeu Rosalie me acariciando o rosto com a sua mão macia.'

'-Não tem que agradecer! Trouxe jantar. Já me estou habituando á comida humana tal como você. - Disse levantando o saco que tinha na mão.'

Rosalie sorriu e virou as costas para mim para se dirigir para a cozinha.

Trazia daquelas comidas rápidas para se fazer em cinco minutos, ainda não sabia cozinhar. Mas naquele momento em que Rosalie se tinha virado de costas para mim, deixando suas costas completamente descobertas por causa de seu vestido, a minha vontade de comer tinha passado para outra vontade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'-Rosalie! - Chamei. Minha voz parecia mais desesperada daquilo que era na realidade.'

Agarrei sua mão fazendo-a se aproximar de mim.

Rosalie parou olhando nos meus olhos e sorrindo.

'-Diz ursinho! - Respondeu ela ao meu chamamento.'

Conseguia observar na sua expressão que Rosalie sabia o que eu queria e que sem ponta de dúvida, desejava aquele momento também.

O saco que eu tinha na outra mão caiu fazendo um suave 'bac' no chão revestido de madeira de pinheiro.

Agarrei Rosalie com força para junto do meu corpo, mas sempre com o cuidado de não a magoar. E Comecei a beija-la loucamente. Meus lábios pediam pelos seus, minha língua queria a dela, minha sede era seu corpo despido.

Meus beijos passaram de loucos para suaves e meus lábios desceram para o seu pescoço dando suaves mordidas no lóbulo da sua orelha.

Parei olhando para os olhos de Rosalie esperando uma resposta.

Poucos segundos depois consegui ouvir um sussurro de Rosalie.

'-Sim!'

Mal ela acabou de me dar a resposta, peguei Rosalie ao colo e levei para o sofá.

Sabia perfeitamente como Rosalie gostava.

Selvagem, mas carinhoso.

Minhas mãos despiram o corpo de Rose em menos de dois minutos.

A batida do meu coração aumentava sempre que Rose me tirava uma peça de roupa.

Depois de estarmos completamente nus, o momento por qual eu e Rosalie desejava-mos chegou finalmente.

Segurei suas mãos por cima da sua cabeça para impedir que me tentasse travar como ela tanto gostava de fazer.

Minha boca beijava a sua loucamente com uma paixão ardente que jamais havia igual.

Enquanto penetrava Rosalie, meus lábios percorriam suavemente seu pescoço e depois desciam suavemente para o seu peito.

'-Sim, ursinho! -Gritava Rosalie de prazer. - Sim'

Seus gritos de prazer eram como uma melodia suave para os meus ouvidos.

Duas horas depois…

'Faltam apenas 10 minutos para a meia-noite! - Disse Emmett segurando as mãos de Rosalie que agora estavam a arranhar suas costas.'

'-Ok ursinho! - Respondeu sorrindo para mim e olhando-me nos olhos.'

'-És fantástica.'

Vestimo-nos em menos de 5 minutos.

Meu coração ainda estava pulando de tanta emoção.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abracei-me a Rosalie dando-lhe beijos suaves no seu cabelo loiro e encaracolado, que agora já não estava penteado.

Fui até á cozinha enquanto Rosalie se calçava e voltei para a sala com a garrafa de champanhe na mão. Rosalie já tinha consigo as passas para juntos pedimos os nossos desejos.

_**PDV Rosalie**_

Faltavam apenas 2 minutos para se fazerem soar as 12 badaladas.

Emmett e eu fomos para a varanda.

Sinceramente estava um clima de calor intenso entre nós dois.

Abracei-me a Emmett para me apoiar nele.

Sentia-me cansada quase sem forças sempre que Emmett e eu fazia-mos amor.

Conseguia sentir seu coração bater ainda descompassadamente.

Emmett olhou para mim e sorriu.

12 Segundos depois beijou-me e disse:

'-Feliz Ano Novo ursinha.'

Beijei Emmett como se não houvesse amanhã e ao mesmo tempo que Emmett lhe disse:

'-Amo te!'

E foi assim o meu Ano Novo.

**Bem essa aqui é a minha **_**primeira**_** Short-Fic. **

**Ela ocorreu-me a apenas alguns minutos atrás e comecei logo a escrever.**

**Não sei se esta **_**bom**_** ou se ficou **_**mal**_**.**

**Espero que gostem!  
**

**Deixem Reviews  
(Criticam, digam o que não gostaram, o que acharam, se gostaram, tudo o que sentirem enquanto lêem.)**

**Fico á espera das vossas Reviews.  
**

**** Essa história é especialmente dedicada á minha melhor amiga '**_**SrªBlack**_** que me apoia todos os dias e que me incentiva e escrever! (Claro que ela preferia que fosse entre Jake e ela). **  
**

**O sonho de qualquer uma né?  
**

**Um grande beijo para todas as minhas queridas leitoras!  
**

**Reviews =)**


End file.
